A comparison was made of the ability of vitamin E and ICRF-187 to protect against the chronic cardiotoxicity induced by doxorubicin in a miniature swine model. Vitamin E afforded only minimal protection against this cardiotoxicity. In contrast, ICRF-187 provided marked protection.